


A Day In the Life

by majestictrashcan



Series: nirvana boys [1]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurt, Dirty Talk, Domestic, M/M, Nirvana - Freeform, Smoking, Top Dave, handjobs, the title is a beatles reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: Kurt and Dave are domestic lovers and this is just a day in the life.





	A Day In the Life

Kurt got up from the creaky queen sized bed, moving the bed sheet blanket and stepping out left foot first. He rolled his shoulders and looked at the dark haired figure sleeping next to him, trying his hardest not to wake him up. 

This weather made him the happiest. It was gloomy out with dew on the windows, it reminded him of home. 

He stood, hearing the bed creak loudly even though he only made the slightest movement. He wrinkled his nose and looked back at the man. Of course the loud noise didn’t wake him up. Kurt put on the oversized white t-shirt that lay wrinkled on his side of the bed. He picked up a Sharpie and decided to write something on the front. 

He sat where the window stuck out from the wall with a mirror, thinking of something to put on his shirt that people would think has some deep meaning. He opened the Sharpie and at the same time, heard the bed creak. He looked to his left at the bed to see Dave sitting up, rubbing his eye and smiling at him. 

Kurt couldn’t understand how someone could wake up and immediately have more energy that he hasn’t had since he was eight. 

“Mornin’” yawned Dave as he grabbed his jacket from the floor that he discarded last night and some gray sweats. 

“Hey” Kurt replied and put the mirror down along with the Sharpie. He moved the golden strands of hair behind his ear and held his knees as he looked out of the foggy window. He fumbled with the jaw strings on his pants and heard Dave get up from bed. He anticipated his next move.

Kurt lifted his head to be greeted with Dave by his shoulder, sitting on the opposite of him and putting a pack of smokes between them. Kurt reached into the middle and tapped a cigarette from the pack, fetching his white lighter from the window sill. Dave cracked the window open a little to filter the smoke and reached down to the floor, grabbing Kurt a faded green flannel to wear for the chilly breeze seeping in. 

Kurt held the cigarette in his mouth as he put the flannel on one arm at a time, and Dave took the cigarette from his mouth and took a swig himself. Kurt smiled and looked up at Dave and watching the smoke make its way out the window. 

Kurt sat up on the heels of his feet and scoots to Dave’s side, sitting in the same position hugging his legs. He leans his head on his knees, his hair draping down his legs and gazing up at Dave. He gestured his hand towards him to get the cigarette back and Dave giggled, giving it back to him and reaching down to grab his own out of the pack. 

Mornings were usually like this everyday, minus the groggy weather. The weather in California is so bipolar, the weather broadcast is almost always wrong. Not that Kurt watches the news anyways. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Dave asked and flicked his ashes into the tiny ash plate on the window sill, reaching over Kurt. He shrugged,”I feel like being lazy today.” He looked up at Dave and then to the window again. 

Dave leaned his head back on the wall,”We already do that everyday.. But I don’t mind.” he shrugged and put his cigarette out. Kurt copied his movement and sunk into his seat, practically laying down now. 

Dave and Kurt have lived together not long after he joined the band. They did it to “save money” even though it’s not like they’re broke. Both of them were lonely and didn’t want to admit it, so what better way to kill two birds with one stone? Also, they sleep in the same bed. But, not to save money. 

Kurt stared at the small Bowie poster that covered a small piece of the cream-colored wall. Dave got up after he put out the cigarette,”I’ll be right back.. Gotta piss.” his voice trailed off as he left the room and made a right turn down the hallway to the bathroom. Kurt decided to get up too, grabbing a CD or two before making his way into the kitchen. 

The house they rent isn’t very big but it also isn’t small. One story, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. More than enough. 

Kurt opened the blinds in the kitchen and popped open the CD player, the kind that you could put in five discs at a time and they would switch by themselves. Technology these days! He replaced the few that were in there and respectfully put them back in their cases. He was extra careful with them because he knew Dave would be pissed if he scratched his CD’s. 

He shuts the top and presses play, turning up the volume to fill the small kitchen and living room with the beautiful sound of peaceful rock..

Although Kurt doesn’t eat much (because of his stomach problems), he still doesn’t mind making breakfast for Dave. He goes to the fridge and pulls out some of.. Okay. There’s nothing in the fridge but beer. He’s about to close it frustratingly when a hand stops it just in time,”I’ll take one of those.” Dave says as he opens the door and reaches in for a Coors beer. Kurt leans against the island counter and Dave grabs the bottle opener magnet from the fridge, flicking his cap into the air and catching it before it fell to the ground.

“We don’t really have anything for breakfast, what'd ya want?” Kurt asked as he fumbled with the button on his flannel sleeve. Dave took a sip of the cold beer,”I’m not that hungry man. It’s okay.” He smiled reassuringly and walked over to the living room, flopping down on the couch and patting the empty cushion next to him, motioning Kurt to come sit with him. Kurt got the message and made his way over there, sitting on Dave’s left and leaning into his shoulder. He loved the way Dave smelt. 

Ever since they had started dating, Kurt found his smell clean and calming. They date secretly, the only other people that know are Krist and Shelli. Not even their managers or producers know about it. It’s for the best, especially with all the attention they’ve already been receiving.

Dave wraps his arm around Kurt and listens to the music with his eyes closed. He debates if he should turn on the TV. It’s a comfortable silence between the both of them, even though there’s music playing. Kurt wraps his arm around Dave too, hugging him almost. 

Dave looks down at Kurt and moves a strand of blonde hair out of his face, making Kurt glance up at his lover, smiling. It was rare that they have time to relax like this, so everytime they made the best of it. 

Kurt leans up and moves Dave’s long brown hair out of the way from his face, and cups his cheek, memorizing every mark on his face, tracing every smile line with his eyes. Dave looked into his sea blue eyes and then down to his lips, taking in everything they’re doing. He faced towards him properly and held him close, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Love pouring and seeping out of every corner. 

Kurt was sitting on his knees, now having both arms wrapped around Dave’s neck. Dave moved his hands down the smaller man’s waist, and brings one hand to pull Kurt’s thigh over his lap, having him sit and be much more comfortable. They pulled apart to take everything in and Dave sighed,”I love you so much.” he leans in to give Kurt kisses and sucks on his neck. Kurt inhales sharply and leans his head to the side, his hair falling out of the way for Dave to leave more kisses. “I love you too..” he replied and massaged his fingers into Dave’s scalp.

Dave unbuttoned Kurt’s green flannel. Sometimes he feels like he’s moving too fast, even though he’s done this so many times with Kurt and knows well that Kurt loves him. Maybe he just wants to make it last for as long as possible. He pulled the jacket down past his shoulders and Kurt helps him shrug the rest off. He also pulls off his black white t-shirt that he never got to write on. He tossed them to the floor carelessly and zipped down Dave’s jacket.

Dave shivered at how cold it was and embraced Kurt, kissing him again sloppily. Dave reached a hand in between them both and felt Kurt’s growing erection, earning a whimper without breaking the kiss. The beautiful sound went straight to Dave’s dick. 

Even while so invested on the kiss, Kurt brushed Dave’s slender fingers away from his crotch and unzipped his jeans to give Dave more access. Dave breaks the kiss and holds Kurt, moving from underneath him to on top of him. He laid him on his back and started pulling Kurt’s jeans over his hips, along with his boxers.  
Kurt furrowed his eyebrows when his cock sprung free from his undergarments, chest heaving. Dave tossed the jeans into the same pile of their other discarded clothes and crawled over Kurt, kissing his collarbone and down past his stomach. 

His hands trailed down Kurt’s abdomen and traced soft lines, almost ticklish. Kurt pulled a pillow beneath his head so he could watch Dave’s next moves. Dave spit in his hand and looked up at Kurt, beginning to pump his erection. Kurt breathed through his nose harshly and held out his hand to move some of Dave’s long brown hair out of his view. 

As Dave did this, his opposite hand pushed down his own sweats and boxers. Kurt watched his cock stick up as soon as those pants came off and were thrown carelessly to the ground. Dave stroked him faster and bit his lip, watching Kurt. 

Kurt instinctively spread his legs and presented himself to Dave, in which Dave moaned and sucked a hickey into Kurt’s thigh. The blonde man moaned and pulled his own hair, arching his back as Dave did his magic. 

Dave reached down between Kurt’s legs and rubbed his wet middle finger on Kurt’s asshole, feeling that it’s still fairly loose from last night. Kurt bit his lip and nodded at Dave,”Fuck yeah, mm.” he teased Dave.

The tall man above Kurt sat up and opened the coffee table in front of the couch they’re laying on. He moves a bunch of papers and lighters and reaches to the very back, grabbing a small bottle of lube to Kurt. Kurt takes it, pleased, and waits for Dave to sit back and get comfortable. 

Despite being with Dave for so long and being a performer, Kurt was still always self-conscious and shy. He spread his legs, adjusting after he popped open the cap and and put a decent amount of lube on his fingers, and teased his own hole. Dave was sitting right in front of him, he had his hand on Kurt’s knee and nodded to reassure him.

Kurt’s sea blue eyes did not break eye contact with Dave as he pushed in his index finger, letting out a moan. He bit his lip as if he were trying not to make noise. Dave moaned at the same time, pumping his member as he watched Kurt’s facial expression and then his finger moving in and out of his hole. 

Since Kurt had no trouble with the first one, he added a second, and then a third. He scissored and rolled his hips on to his own three fingers. He was sweating and his hair stuck to his face. He tossed his hair back and locked up at Dave, his eyebrows making a beautiful expression on his face. 

Dave moaned,”God Kurt, you’re so fucking beautiful.” he moved forward and kissed Kurts temple, Kurt still pumping his fingers inside his hole. He moaned out,”Dave, fucking- ah- fuckin fuck me already..”  
Dave sat back again and watched Kurt fuck himself. He smirked,”I think you could add one more finger, babe.” Kurt’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. He nodded and stretched his fingers, making room for one more. 

He finally was able to squeeze in all of his knuckles, chest heaving and his mouth gasping sharly when he hit his prostate. Dave leaned forward just in time and stroked Kurt’s cock, making Kurt shudder and freeze as he came. “Oh fuck! Dave! Son of a- fuck!” his back arched and Dave almost came just looking at him. He squeezed his own cock to make sure that he didn’t. Kurt removed his fingers from his asshole, gasping for breath.

He gave Kurt a long dirty kiss and pumped his dick until he was done from his high. Kurt broke the kiss and looked up at Dave,”That was so fucking good.. Make me come again..” he reached down and stroked Dave’s ever-so-hard cock. Dave shivered and smiled his big smile. 

Dave scooted down and licked all of Kurt’s come off his stomach. It tasted salty and kind of gross, but it’d be worth it. He kissed up Kurt’s thigh and saw that he was already getting hard again. Even though Kurt didn’t have that much energy, he was a horny man.

Dave positioned himself and lined his cock up with Kurt’s hole, pressing the head against it. He slipped in with no problem, sighing as the warmth enveloped him. Dave put his hand on Kurt’s knee to steady himself and put Kurt’s other leg on the top of the couch. Kurt breathed camly through his mouth and reached for Dave’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Dave held his hand tightly. 

As soon as he bottomed out, he brushed against Kurt’s prostate, earning a high pitched whimper from the man below him. Dave felt Kurt’s fingernails press crescents into his hand, and he knew he had his prostate. 

Dave wasn’t sure if he should keep going because Kurt may be too sensitive. He was about to reposition himself when Kurt groaned,”Right there, right there..” he steadied his breathing,”fuck me, Dave.”

Dave always shivered when Kurt talked dirty because it turned him on so much. Dave thrusted out and snapped his hips back against him. Kurt’s head almost hit the armrest and he moaned loudly. Dave was so sex-high he couldn’t help it. He set a quick pace in Kurt’s hole and watched the man beneath him writhe. 

“Fuck yes! Dave! Shittt.. God I fucking love you!” Kurt moaned as Dave plowed into him, he flipped his hair out of his face and let go of Kurt’s hand so he could hold onto his hips instead,”God, I love you too.. You feel so fucking good, Kurt.. I’m fucking you so good.” Kurt reached down to his dick and started pumping, pinching his nipples at the same time. It all happened so fast when his breath hitched and he came hard. 

He had almost no come left, but the orgasm was so much more intense than the first one. Seeing Kurt’s face sent Dave to the edge. He thrusted into Kurt two more times then came deep inside him, moaning to the ceiling. Kurt struggled to catch his breath while watching Dave come down from his high. He reached up and pulled Dave down, crashing their lips together and holding him close. 

Kurt broke the kiss and closed his eyes, laying his head on the pillow,”Fuck, that was probably the best sex we’ve had yet.” He reached over to the coffee table and drank some of the beer that Dave was drinking. Dave nodded, barely catching his breath and slid out from Kurt. He was so sweaty, he grabbed a rubber band from his wrist and put his hair up. Kurt sat up and admired Dave,”You’re so sexy.” he smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dave giggled and got up from the couch to grab a wet towel from a drawer in the kitchen and handed it to Kurt so they could clean each other up. After they cleaned everything up and tidied the living room, Dave encouraged Kurt to stay seated. He grabbed a warm blanket and listened as the last CD played from the kitchen. 

Dave spooned Kurt and played with his hair. “Your ass is probably gonna hurt for a while now.” Dave said matter-of-factly. Kurt sighed out and looked up to Dave,”Worth it.”


End file.
